Pirate Code
The Never Land Pirate Code of Rules, better known as the Pirate's Code, is a code of conduct invented outlining the proper rules of engagement and protocol both on and off the high seas, among governing pirates in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates series. It played a key role in the special Jake Saves Bucky and continued in some of the episodes in the series. Background History The Code a large scroll containing the rules for pirates occasionally followed. Many of the pirates sailing the Never Sea and even Peter Pan believed the code as the law. However, for pirates like Captain Hook, the code is more like "guidelines" than actual rules. Role in the Series The Pirate Code first appeared in the episode Jake Saves Bucky It's nighttime and Captain Hook wants Sharky, Bones, and Mr. Smee but the various books his crew suggest weren't exciting story, so the others keep looking. Mr. Smee finds a books that hadn't been touched in quite a while and dusts it off, and coughs afterwards. Smee notices it's one he hasn't seen before - but it wasn't a book, it was a piece of paper from the Pirate Code.Hooks wonders what Smee is up too, wanting to know if it is a story worthy of his time. Smee thinks Hook hasn't heard of the story before. Before Smee can read it, Hook grabs it out of his hand. As Hook reads the Pirate Code, he learns that The Buccaneer need to take in a race against the Jolly Roger. It also has to start the day after the first full moon of the year. Sharky notices that it would be the next day. If Bucky loses the race, ownership would go to Hook. However, there is still more to read on the paper.Smee mentions that there more to the Pirate Code, It says that Jake and his mates have one last chance to get the ship back,but before Smee could finish reading it Captain Hook slices the bottom of the paper with hook and reads it to himself before taking small part of the code away into his cabin claiming its not important at all. The following day Captain Hook forces Jake and his crew to race the Jolly Roger for the ownership of Bucky. Naturally, Hook decided to cheat, and Bucky was owned by the villainous pirate. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully call Peter Pan for help.After Peter sneaks aboard the Jolly Roger and retrieve the other half of the pirate code scroll from a sleeping Captain Hook. Jake and his crew learn that if they can retrieve the golden bell from the Island of Bell Bucky would be theirs once more.The only thing standing in the sea pups' way was the feared fire-breathing dragon who guards the bell. The Pirate Code is briefly mentioned in the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!",after the Jolly Roger hits a coral reef and begins to sink Captain Hook attempts to abandon ship,but Mr. Smee informs Hook according to the Pirate Code a good captain always goes down with the ship.In order save his own skin Captain Hook give up his title of captain and abandoned ship with Sharky and Bones, leaving Mr.Smee in command of the Jolly Roger and the treat of dealing with the sinking ship.Luckily for Smee Jake and his crew are sailing by notices the Jolly Roger sinking and come to help. The Pirate Code is briefly mentioned in the episode "Pirate Swap!", it's Never Land Pirate Swap Day.The day where a pirate from one crew, and matey from another, switch with each others crews, so that both crew, and matey alike learn new piratey ways. Printed material The Pirate Code only appearance in printed media is the storybook adaption of Jake Saves Bucky. Video games The Pirate Code reappears in the online game "Jake's Heroic Race", loosely based on the episode special "Jake Saves Bucky." Captain Hook forces Jake and his crew to race between the Jolly Roger for the ownership of Bucky. Gallery Jolly Roger crew and the pirate code scroll.jpg Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky.png 640px-128873 0097 ful.jpg 640px-128873 0469 ful.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book03.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book04.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book06.jpg Izzy-PirateSwap!01.jpg Hook&Cuddly Bear-Jake Saves Bucky.jpeg Hook&CuddlyBear-jake saves bucky01.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Category:Objects Category:Books